Irritated yet happy
by mysteri0n
Summary: Soul and Maka argued over the most pointless things, but sometimes they weren't so pointless when he thought about it.


**i really need to stop writing soul and maka one shots don't i?**

**I don't own soul eater.**

People would often question how they managed to live with each other for this long with all the arguments and pointless discussions every day. They'd question themselves from time to time.

It was a wednesday night and the pair were both sat next to each other on the couch, Soul resting his elbow on the arm of the couch, the side of his face in the palm of his hand, bored expression directed towards the TV. Maka sat with one leg over the other, hands rested by her side.

Without a doubt, they'd argue over what to watch every single night. Soul would prefer to watch a film with lots of violence, something that would show everyone how cool he was. Maka was a sucker for romantic comedies, even if she didn't like admitting it. Soul was the only one who knew, and would tease her for it on various occasions.

Soul let out a obnoxious groan. "The Notebook?"

Maka pouted in response. "Yes. What would do you want to watch, because I pretty much doubt you could think of a movie that's better than this."

"Black Star could make a film better than this. Who wants to watch two people go on and on about how much they love each other? It's soppy and irritating." Once again Soul felt the need to sport his cool attitude, even though he himself knew he was soppy and romantic depe down, especially when he thought about Maka.

"It's my night to choose what we watch remember?" Replied Maka with a stubborn tone, placing her hands in her lap.

"You chose what to watch last night, _remember?_" Moaned Soul, irritated and annoyed at the pointless arguement.

"Hmph."

Soul smirked at the fact she had nothing else to say, proving he was right. "Got nothing to say huh?" He found the arguments they had hilarious because he always seemed to prove Maka wrong. He remembered the last argument they had, when Soul forgot to put the lid back on the toothpaste. That really irritated her.

_"Soul!" _

_Soul rolled his eyes with annoyance. "What?"_

_Maka stormed out of the bathroom, holding a toothpaste tube with some dried up toothpaste on the end. "Care to explain?"_

_Soul crossed his arms. "Explain what?"_

_Maka raised her eyebrows, placing one hand on her hip. "Why is the toothpaste dried up?"_

_"I dunno. Maybe Excalibur did it."_

_Maka clenched her fists, squeezing the toothpaste tube in her hands, before marching off in anger back to her room. Soul scoffed and grinned, slumping on the couch, placing his hands behind his head._

Soul heard sniffling coming from Maka. He turned his head and furrowed his brow to see her crying, holding the bottom of her jumper close to her mouth. Soul sat stiff in his seat when he realized that Maka's skirt had rode up a little bit, showing her thighs, not that he minded. He had walked in on her getting changed, but she had never noticed. He would just awkwardly and quietly make his way out of her room, flushed and red in the cheeks.

"Eh, Maka?"

Maka jumped with surprise and yanked her skirt down to the proper length, feeling embarrassed. "Y-yeah?" She didn't want Soul to know she was crying, even though it was obviously visable.

"You're crying."

Maka drew her attention to the floor. "The movies sad."

Without a sound, Soul got up off the couch and headed over to the kitchen, pulling a box of tissues off the kitchen counter. He strolled on over to Maka, kneeling in front of her, tissues in his hand. He stretched his hand out so she could take a tissue.

She smiled and took a tissue from the box, wiping away her tears. Soul placed the tissue box on the coffee table in front of them, taking his seat once again. The next thing he knew, Maka had decided that resting her head on Soul's stomach would somehow be comfier and warmer than the couch. She spread her legs out, her feet poking off the edge of the couch.

She wiggled into position, nuzzling her head into Soul's stomach, letting him run his hands through her hair. He loved moments like this, and so did she.

After the movie had finished, Maka got up off the couch and stood in front of the tv, blocking his view, irritating him that he was missing one of the good scenes on The Godfather.

Soul gritted his teeth. "Maka, move."

Maka simply smiled and hugged him, planting a small kiss on his forehead, then she marched off to her room, with a smug look planted across her face, leaving Soul sitting on the couch smirking away to himself like a little child. Maybe the arguments they had weren't so pointless after all.

**I actually liked writing this one so I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you like.**


End file.
